


Withered Blooms

by Sinisteredgirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisteredgirl/pseuds/Sinisteredgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She understood, and the withered flowers had their last rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withered Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tales of the Abyss belongs to the Namco-Bandai productions.

 

 

 

**_Withered Blooms_ **

It was one warm and forgettable afternoon when she saw him resting on his bed—his diary on one hand, a peculiar flower on the other.

"What are you holding, Luke?" she asked, never minding the obvious answer.

Luke gave her a quick smile before showing the particular object. "It's a flower I picked it up earlier from the forest shrubs. I don't know what kind though."

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure." He handed it over.

The flower was immaculate white. "I'm not too sure, but I think this is a Carnation flower." She lightly touched the petals, "It's lovely."

"Carnation, huh? Well, they're not as pretty as Selenias, but…" Luke considered a thought for a moment before hastily scribbling down something on his diary. "Thanks Tear. That's yours if you want it."

Tear slightly blushed at this. "O-Oh, thank you. But what's with the flower? Are you collecting them?"

He grinned at her, and his face lit up like a thousand Carnations. "It's a secret."

 ---

It was only after the Eldrant battle that she got to know the truth.

She chanced upon his diary once. And when she opened it, at least a dozen different kinds of withered flowers fell out from the pages, along with a list—heavily marked by scribbles and checks.

She understood, and the withered flowers had their last rain.

He was choosing the flowers for his grave.

 


End file.
